


Of the Sea

by kalyri



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalyri/pseuds/kalyri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Princess Anna, sole heir to the throne of Arendelle, has been kidnapped during the ball celebrating her eighteenth birthday.  Incidentally, it is also the day a certain icy pirate shows up in Arendelle for a little… business…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I had a massive brainfart trying to come up with a title for this thing… so the title may change if I come up with something different that I happen to like more.  
> And, as the summary suggests, Anna and Elsa won’t be related in this story (as of right now), if it changes then, of course, you’ll know. But the way this story is set up, Elsa and Anna have never met before the beginning of this fic, and are not sisters. That’s one aspect of the ‘AU’ tag… another AU aspect is what Elsa’s role is in this story… so you’ll find that out once Elsa makes her appearance. Don’t worry, she’s still the Ice-mancer we all know and love. =D
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of the associated characters, I'm merely borrowing them for my own enjoyment. o.o

The morning’s sky was bright as it shown through her now opened curtains; the sun shining just above the water that took up the horizon outside her window.  Her bedroom was located facing the fjord, moved from the room right beside her parents’ master bedroom when she was no longer considered a child.  It had been one of the more exciting days of her life, she’d gotten to pick out of the remaining open bedrooms while her old bedroom was turned into another office for her father, the King had many duties and apparently her mother wanted him working closer to her during the night, rather than on the other side of the castle.  Of course, she hadn’t much cared.  Now, she was a young woman. 

 

Of age, and ready to marry, today was to be the first parade of eligible bachelors from royal families—from princes to lords.  It would be started with the ball held in honor of her eighteenth nameday; a vibrant celebration.  And today would be the beginning of the festivities.  The guests would begin to arrive, the decorations would go up, the food would be cooked.  And of course:

 

 _Knock knock_  

 

The soft rap on the door was followed by the turn of the doorknob and the slight squeak from the hinges as the heavy wooden door opened.  The redhead princess turned from her seat on the windowsill, dressed in the slip she’d worn to bed and a house coat that she’d slipped on upon waking, and a grin widened on her face as she saw the graying face of her father and the maturing features of her mother.  Her father held a tray with a small chocolate cake placed in the center with one lit candle, while her mother held a box—her first nameday present, and, no doubt, the only one she would treasure.

 

With a giggle, she moved over to her large canopy bed as her father and mother sat on the side closest to the door.  “Make a wish, dearest Anna.”  Her mother spoke.  And the red-haired princess was quick to close her eyes as she thought of a wish; not really sure what she wanted, she picked the first thing that came to mind before breathing in and blowing out the candle.  Her mother smiled as her father moved to slice the small cake into slightly uneven pieces (it was tradition to give the name-day girl the biggest piece).  When it was clear that her father had finished, Anna picked up a fork and took a small portion from the cake and chewed it with glee and swallowed. 

 

And after the first bite, her mother placed the gift-wrapped box in her lap.  “Oooh, Mother it looks beautiful.”  Her mother chuckled.

 

“You haven’t even opened it dear…”

 

“The gift-wrapping Mother, it’s just so… ooo.”  She wanted to squeal with how happy she was, but she was eighteen now—that meant she had to show some kind of maturity… right?  With an ever widening smile in her mother’s direction, she delicately pulled the bow open and the ribbon fell into her lap; next she pulled the paper apart, trying her best not to rip it; and then finally, she pulled the  velvet lined box from inside the paper.  “Ooh.”  She let out as she undid the small latch at the front and with a question look at her mother, she quickly pulled it open.  It’s moderate size seemed to cast an illusion as to its contents, for what lay inside of not something that Anna expected to receive any time soon.  It was a small silver circlet.  It held the signature family jewels in a simple and small twist of silver at the front; and either side would fit around her head.  The circlet was meant to be worn on her forehead;

 

“But it is not incorrect to also wear it in your hair.”  Her mother spoke, explaining that correct ways to wear the new sign of her royalty.  “It is your choice, Anna.  This is our gift to you.”  Anna remembered admiring the small crown-like tiara atop her mother’s head when she was younger.  Whenever she could, the young princess would sneak into her mother’s chambers and try on the tiara, admiring the way it looked with her lighter hair.  And now she had one of her own. 

 

“Oh Mother, Father, I love it.”  She said and learned over the tray to hug both of her parents; and with the added excitement, she managed to dump the entirety of the small cake into her lap.  “Oh no…”  Both her parents let out laughs, used to her clumsiness after eighteen years of living with it.  “Heehee…”  She let out an awkward laugh to join with them.

 

“It’s quite alright dear.  We’ll send in your handmaiden to help you dress.  The guests have begun to arrive in town; we’ll need to greet them at the gates.”  Her father spoke and Anna nodded at her father with a light blush on her cheeks.  “And we’ll get your things washed before they stain.”  He held out a hand to his wife and they both moved from her bedroom.  Moments later, she was joined by her handmaiden, a demure gal named Tara, who helped her dress and then gathered her blankets and clothes to take to the wash so that the chocolate would not stain the cloth. 

 

-Later that Night-

 

The ball had begun, and now Princess Anna was spending her time spinning around the dance floor with several different suitors.  Some were old, maybe too old; some were young, definitely too young; and then there were the young men just right in her age range.  But none seemed to ‘tickle her fancy,’ none sparked her attraction, or spoke to her on an emotional level.  Anna was beginning to get frustrated.  She’d heard the vast amounts of stories about ‘True Love’ and how it was the most beautiful thing in all the lands—and like most young people, she was impatient.  She wanted to find that love now!  Rather than be the patient waiter.  The saying “Good things come to those who wait” was never much of a motto for Princess Anna. 

 

“Mother… do I have to keep dancing?”  She spoke once her latest dance partner had led back to her mother’s and father’s sides.  Her mother let out a chuckle while her father rolled his eyes.

 

“It is polite to dance with any guest who asks, Anna.  So if another gentleman were to call on you for a dance, you would do so.”  Her father spoke.  Anna groaned to herself and repressed the urge to crossed her arms and pout like a child; inside, she clasped her hands and continued to look out over the party. 

 

“Princess Anna?”  Her attention turned then, to a slight fellow with slim shoulders and slightly more curved hips than a normal male.  But that wasn’t what drew her undivided attention, no.  It was the platinum blonde, almost white, of the boy’s hair and the pales of his skin that seemed to captivate the young princess.  “May I have this dance?”  The boy held out a blue gloved hand and Anna was hesitant to take, but take it she did.  This dancer was strange, not with just his looks and the delicate way he walked—but the more obvious—he wore a blue cloth around his face, from the middle of his nose down was covered by the blue silk, only his shining blue eyes shown down at the princess.  “I would thank you for this opportunity, my lady.”  He spoke as he led her into the middle of the dance floor to begin a waltz. 

 

Taking the lead, he began to lead her around the floor.  They were as close as a waltz designated, not any closer or further away; but still, Anna felt that this was the closest that she’d been to anyone in a long time.  Her heart was beginning to beat faster, pound; she felt heat race to her face and along her skin.  She was…

 

“Princess?”  She looked up into the shining crystal eyes of her dance partner, twinkling with amusement.  “I’m afraid our dance is finished.”  Looking around her, her small blush grew darker in embarrassment.

 

“O-of course… m-my lord.”  The boy led her back to her place beside her mother.  “Might I know your name…?”

 

“Elliot… my lady.”  Anna smiled at this, repeating the name in her mind as the boy kissed her hand in farewell and disappeared from the ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Alright, so here’s chapter one of my first Frozen and Elsanna fic. Hope you enjoyed it. =D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or its associated characters… I’m just borrowing for a bit of fun.

\--

Chapter Two

\--

The remainder of her evening had been quite dull.  After the mysterious ‘Lord Elliot’ had deposited her back beside her mother, he had not shown his face again.  _And just when I was beginning to think this evening wouldn’t be terribly boring…_   “Your majesty?”  Perking up at the sound of another male voice, the redhead turned her no-longer glazed over eyes to the man who stood before her with hopeful eyes.  “I thought I might ask for this dance… but it seems that you are otherwise distracted.”  The man had a smirk on his face, not one meant to be demeaning, but out of genuine amusement meant to be shared. 

 

He was dressed impeccably, and much more masculine than the young Elliot had been.  Broad shoulders, and a defined jawline along with his auburn hair and sideburns, he is the picture of masculine royalty.  Not overly muscled, but a presence demanding to be acknowledged in a room full of royalty.  He smiled up at her with a slight quirk of his lips, and Anna couldn’t help but to smile back.  “Of course, my lord.”  She answered and took his proffered hand.  He led her delicately down the three steps that separated her mother’s and father’s throne from the dance floor, before moving her expertly into yet another waltz. 

 

Still in three, this one may have been slightly faster than some of the others she’d danced that night.  And she was happy for it.  It gave room for them to talk without breaking the spell that a slow waltz would cast over its dancers.  They both spoke and even joked a little.  Anna felt that she held a connection with this nice young man—all handsome and less hands-y than the other men she’d danced with.  He seemed to respect her, while he also had somewhat the same personality.  It seemed like a perfect match to the princess.  As they finished the current dance, Anna asked him his name:

 

“Prince Hans, your majesty… of the Southern Isles.”  And with that they moved into the next dance wholeheartedly; Anna giggled and they both talked for hours, even after they had stopped dancing.  The King and Queen watched on in happiness at seeing the connection their only daughter had made with one of the suitors that had come to the kingdom.

 

-Meanwhile Elsewhere in the Castle-

 

The hallway is dark.  With all of the patrons in the ballroom on the other side of the Castle, the servants hadn’t bothered to light the unused hallways.  So it was quite easy for the two figures that were stepping from shadow to shadow, to enter the castle and roam without any fear of being caught.  One figure was dressed in slim clothing to fit their slim frame, while the other was bulkier—very broad shouldered and muscled—and dressed to fit his body.  Both wore trousers and cotton shirts, but whereas the first figure’s was slim fitting and nearly melded to the shape of their body; the seconds was large and hung off his shoulders, tucked into his trousers with a cloth looking belt around his waist.  The first figure’s steps were light, while the other’s were slightly more uncoordinated (he didn’t do sneaky so well). 

 

“I can’t believe you did that.”  He whispered out, knowing his partner could hear him just fine.  He kept watch that he wouldn’t step on the delicate cloak that the other person wore.  “Dancing with the princess, Els… are you out of your mind?!”  It was a whisper yell to the other one this time, and the figure stopped.  His crystal blue eyes peered up at his taller blonde counterpart, while his lips were set in an agitated frown beneath the blue cloth he wore around his face.  When he crossed his arms over his chest, the tall blonde knew that he was in for a lecture.

 

“Don’t worry about whether or not I’m out of my mind.  The rest of the crew already thinks I’m crazy for trying a heist while so many royals are within the same castle walls that we’re robbing.”  The blonde nodded.  “Now, I know the crystal is in the bed chambers of the king and queen… we’re almost there… try to be quiet Kristoff… I don’t need the entire Royal Guard find us.”  The blonde rolled his eyes as the boy turned back in the direction they were headed.  The door they were headed for was at the end of the hallway, only a few yards more.  And it didn’t look like there were any guards making rounds any time soon.  The boy breathed out in relief.

 

They’d made it to the door and opened it.  Quietly they both slipped inside, with Kristoff closing the door silently behind them.  He was more used to the loud pillaging and robbery, so it was a relief to Els that his taller partner in crime was taking this somewhat more serious, and a lot more delicately than their usual heists. 

 

With the door closed, Els motioned for Kristoff to keep an ear out for any activity outside the door.  Quickly and quietly, the boy went to the queen’s vanity table and began to go through drawers—nothing.  Sighing, he moved on to a wardrobe and repeated the process—still nothing.  “Els… there’s a locked box over here…”  Turning his head towards the voice, he saw that Kristoff had removed a painting of the Princess as a child from the wall and there was indeed a safe-like box embedded in the wall behind it. 

 

“Nice catch.”  He called back softly as he moved towards the safe.  There was a lock on it, which he didn’t bother with bringing any tools to break.  _Who needs tools anyway?_   He smirked to himself beneath his mask and took off the blue glove from his right hand.  Flexing his hand slightly, he pressed a feminine finger to the lock.  Els only felt bad for a second at having to destroy such an exquisite looking lock; but it was separating him from his prize.  The lock took on an almost blue look with frost coating the outside; once he was satisfied with the frozen status of the lock, Els pulled on the body of the mechanism and the metal that held the box closed shattered.  With a ‘victory’-smile, he replaced his glove and pulled on the lever that would open the box. 

 

Inside, he noticed various papers—no doubt birth certificates and other books about their family history—and a moderately sized, flat mahogany box that had a small latch on the front.  Taking the box from the safe, he quickly opened it and was glad to see a solid gold necklace with a pendant; three crystals were embedded in the pendant with the coat of arms for the royal family of Arendelle, it was worth a fortune.  “We’re going to be so rich after this Kristoff.”  He said out to his partner as the taller blonde closed the safe and replaced the portrait before bending over to pick up the lock.  _Never leave any evidence if you can help it._   The captain had always told him that, and he’d be damned if he went against the captain now. 

 

“Els…”  He’d heard movement outside.  Before the hallways began to fill with yelling of what they guessed was the Royal Guard.  “They couldn’t have found out…”

 

“What did you do, Kristoff?!”  Came the hurried whispered-yell of Els as he moved to the door. 

 

“Nothing!  We were quiet the whole time, I didn’t leave any trace of us walking down the hallway—“

 

“The princess is gone!”  They heard through the door.  The guards had been searching the hallways and the rooms, there were still doors being slammed in the hallways.  “Princess Anna!  We cannot find her!”  They were talking to someone.  Els and Kristoff looked at each other as they listened. 

 

“Search the grounds!  The city!  The docks!  I want every ship in the fjord search from stem to stern!  We must find my daughter!”  The King.  _Shit._   Kristoff pointed to the window then as the doorknob began to move.  They were about to be caught. 

 

“Els!”  Kristoff hissed when he noticed that his partner-in-crime wasn’t following him.  “Els!”  He said louder.  The boy turned to face him then, ripping the mask from the bottom of her face.  “C’mon Elsa!  We have to go.”

 

“Kristoff!  What if she’s in real trouble?”  The door had begun to opened, the ruckus in the hallway dulling their movements and conversation to the outside world.

 

“We don’t have time, Elsa!”  He told her as he pulled her roughly to the now open window, and they both escaped outside; closing the window as they exited.  But Elsa still did not leave.  Instead, she knelt just under the sill of the window and watched the man—theKing—from her spot outside.  He seemed furious.  He was quick to move to his wife’s vanity table and he began to throw things—break things—trying to get his anger out.  Elsa watched on in sadness at the display.  “Elsa!  We have to get to the ship!  Arendelle arrests pirate they find in the fjord!”  He yelled out.  The yell got the attention of the angry king, and he quickly turned to the window—Elsa ducked, hopefully in time.  And she quickly began the descent down the roofing of the castle, making sure that there was snow to aid in their descent, and to cushion their fall.  Once free of the castle grounds, they hurried to the docks, Elsa was quick to create a chunk of ice in the water for them to run on, constantly freezing the water as they ran, and thawing the ice that they no longer needed.

 

_Princess Anna… please be okay…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Well there’s chapter two. And Elsa’s ‘first’ appearance in the story. =D Tell me whatcha think.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or its associated characters… I’m just borrowing them for a bit of fun.
> 
> Here's chapter three, enjoy! =D

The escaped wasn't as complicated (exciting) as they (Kristoff) expected. With Elsa causing a small blizzard to blur their existence from the notice of the Royal Guards, it was quite easy for them to finish their 'walk on water' to the ship; where they were quickly hauled aboard and asked if they had succeeded. And of course, Kristoff went into a magnificent telling of their 'heist of Arendelle castle' as he was now calling it. He added in that they'd been attacked by a platoon of royal guards, held up by the King's personal men, and that they'd held the Queen at knife point to get out of the castle alive and with their treasure. The men were on the edge of their seats, so-to-speak, as they listened to Kristoff spin the tall-tale.

The ice witch merely rolled her eyes at her partner's antics and moved around. She liked that they were able to enjoy even something so small as a story during times like these—near poverty, war, uneasiness in the world, near starvation—but they were on borrowed time. If the ship did not leave the fjord soon, they would have the entire Royal Navy after them; and that was something Elsa did not want to deal with. She took hurried steps to the wooden steps that would lead her up to the helm, where her helmsman stood faithfully at the wheel.

"Olaf, be ready to set sail, dear." She spoke softly and the figure there perked up from his spot on the stool he'd been given. Made of snow and short, Olaf wasn't your typical helmsman, but Elsa trusted no one else (besides maybe herself, since Kristoff didn't know left from straight some days) to man the helm of her home. She gripped the railing that ran along the quarterdeck's edge to keep people from falling onto the main deck six feet below. It didn't always work, but she still kept it on her ship. "Men!" She called out over the gather men (and a few women) that were situated on the deck listening to Kristoff speak. "Ready the sails! We make way, now!" They didn't question her; she loved the respect they gave her as a woman captain. The crewmen scattered to let the sails down so that they could catch wind and they would soon move out of the fjord of Arendelle

And with Elsa's cover of snow flurries, no one would be able to follow them.

-x-

Each vessel in the harbor, and in the fjord, was paraded on by royal guards and members of the Navy. Tearing apart barrels, chests, boxes, and beds—any piece of furniture that could perhaps hold a human hostage within. With each ship, the King grew angrier at the faceless men that had taken his only daughter; and with each ship, the King began to lose more and more hope that he would find his baby girl. Standing on the docks, he watched the moon hanging in the sky, he admired the stars in the night sky. But everything just made him angry.

How could he find beauty in the world? His daughter was missing, his wife was in tears, inconsolable in their home. She'd gone straight for Anna's room when they heard word of the princess's kidnapping. And the usually happy and bright woman was held in the arms of her husband for moments before the urge to break something entered his system and he asked one of his wife's handmaidens to stay with her. After ordering his men to search the rest of the castle and all the ships in the harbor, he'd torn apart the bedroom he shared with his wife. He thought he'd been alone in his grief… but perhaps not. He'd turned sharply at hearing something peculiar, thinking he'd see nothing outside of the window; but as he turned, he caught sight of a head of platinum blonde hair. He didn't think to investigate it in his anger, but now he regretted that decision.

_That blonde hair… I've seen it before…_ He thought back to the celebratory ball; one of the suitors that Anna had danced with. "Lord Elliot…" He'd heard Anna call him. Turning to his adviser, Kai, he asked the man a question: "Was there a Lord Elliot on the list of invitees, Kai?" The man gave him a questioning look before going over all of the names in his head that he had memorized when sending out the invitations.

"Your highness… there was no Lord Elliot invited." He spoke. The king felt enraged yet again. "Your majesty?"

"He did it." He muttered. "We will send out letters to all the kingdoms, this Lord Elliot must be found. He will know where the princess is…" He ordered his adviser, turning to leave the docks as he said this.

"Should we stop the search of the ships?" The king paused in his movement, calling over his shoulder rather than turning back to face the larger man.

"No… I want them all searched. If I'm wrong, I don't want the real kidnappers to have the chance of getting away." Kai nodded at this as the king walked away; the unspoken order hanging between them—Kai would supervise while the King checked up on his wife and began the necessary letters to send to the other kingdoms.

-x-

The creaking, and the swaying… that's what roused her from her sleep. _Sleep? But I never went to bed… I was…_ Moving slowly, stiff from being in the uncomfortable position, from her place on the wooden floor of this particular room, she felt her muscles protest and her bones and joints pop as she re-situated herself into a more comfortable position. Once she was settled on her bottom, she looked around at where she'd been placed. It was dirty. Grime covered the walls and the floor, and the bars that formed the entryway to the small cell were covered in water and rust. Over the sounds of moving water, she could hear tiny feet scurrying around—no doubt mice, or other vermin.

Then her headache started. "Ow…" She said out loud. Her mouth was dry and her head was suffering from the blow she'd gotten when Prince…

_"Princess Anna! Run!" Cloaked men melted from the darkness of the shadows, surrounding the two. The prince moved to stand in front of her, to direct her back into the palace where she would be safe with her guard. But the men beat him to it-two strong arms grabbed Anna's arms and pulled her away from the handsome prince as two others closed in around him._

"Prince Hans…" She whimpered out. The young princess had watched at one man ran him through, before the other had given her a nice goose egg on the back of her head. "Papa… I'm scared…" She whimpered out, pulling her legs up to her chest, hugging them there. The only sounds she heard was the movement of water, a low murmur of voices, and of course, the every present creaking of a ship in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is shorter than the previous two chapters. But I couldn't really fluff it up any more without making it boring.
> 
> Thank ya'll for reading. =D


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or its associated characters… I’m just borrowing them for a bit of fun.

The rocking of the ship had become a sort of steady constant to her now.  The last few nights, after the nausea finally subsided, the slow rocking had lulled her to sleep.  And she would wake up to the low rumble of men talking, and a tray full of food just inside the door of her cage.  The princess had yet to meet anyone that happened to live on the ship.  They were smart.  Pulling the tray when she happened to fall asleep during the day, and placing a new one when she slept at night—and it was enough food to last her the day.  And there was always a bucket of water for her to drink from.  For the first couple of days, she’d been a little hesitant about drinking from the bucket; but thirst got the best of her and she took a few large gulps, only to find that there was nothing wrong with it that she could tell.  _Perhaps… they won’t just… use me and kill me…_  

 

Yes, she’d been thinking about that as well.  She’d read stories growing up.  And while she’d romanticized it for a long while, she wasn’t completely idiotic; most young women that are brought on board pirate ships… they aren’t there to be wined and dined and then wed, spending the rest of their lives making love to a handsome captain.  No.  Most girls are turned into the captain’s ‘wench’ to be used by the crew and captain as they saw fit.  And when they no longer took pleasure from the girl… she was tossed overboard.  None of that had happened yet, obviously, so Anna thought she may stand a chance.  _Papa…_

 

“Hmm, it seems that ye’ve made yerself at home.”  A dark voice spoke, a chuckle just beneath the words; and accented as befitted a pirate man, made him seem unintelligent and dirty.  Anna was merely frightened by this man.  Even before she turned her head to look up at him from her place in the back of the cell, she knew that she would fear this man.  He stood in the barely hit hallway that went past her cell, from her spot she could see his dark skin, the full grown beard that was braided with beads and bones.  He wore a black hat that resembled a tri-corn hat she’d glimpsed from visiting naval officers from other kingdoms—every bit the pirate that she’d red in stories.  There was a crunch of sound, and Anna saw the man pull a red apple away from his lips, the excess juice dripping out of the corners of her mouth and into his beard.  The redheaded princess found herself suddenly starving, she didn’t even notice that she was eying that one fruit so hungrily until the lilt of his chuckle reached her ears.  “Sorry girlie, only me crew gets this kinda food.”

 

“Wha—“  She stopped instantly; she didn’t want to talk to this man.  She just wanted to go home, to her castle, her family.  Tears started to leak from the corners of her eyes as the overwhelming sense of fear and homesickness enveloped her.  “What… what are you going to do with me?”  Another crunch, and silence only broken by particularly loud chewing as the man continued to eat the apple. 

 

“Nothin’.”  He said simply, before he walked to the door and pulled something from the inside pocket of the jacket he wore.  Tossing it through the bars, she flinched as it landed in her lap.  Shocked that nothing had caused pain on impact, she looked down into her lap and noticed a red apple that resembled the one the man ate. 

 

“Thank y—“  She hadn’t noticed that the man had left, but when she looked up to thank him, she found that the darkness was crowding in on her once again.  She was alone.

 

-x-

 

“What do you mean you want to go after the princess?!”

 

“It means exactly what I said.”

 

“But—“

 

“Kristoff… she was kidnapped right under our noses… she’s an innocent girl—“ 

 

“No one is innocent, Elsa!”  Interrupted yet again by her First Mate, Captain Elsa Alfdotter felt her patience wearing a bit thin.  And as such, snow began to lightly sprinkle from the sky and onto the deck of her beloved ship.  The blonde man, previously an ice harvesting mountain man, stood with an angry look in his eyes as he tried to talk ‘sense’ into his captain, and friend.  “She was taken while under the care of her guard… it’s Arendelle’s problem… not ours.”  He iterated.  This, however, did not deter his headstrong companion.

 

“This is not a democracy, Kristoff.  We’re going to keep an eye out, and ears open, for sight or word of the princess.”  She spoke as she stood looking out over the water, noticing that the porpoises were coming out play now that they’d picked up speed on their way to finishing the job they’d gone to Arendelle for in the first place.  “With a package like that, someone is bound to start bragging about it.”  She peered back over her shoulder at his with a smirk on her lips and a glint in her eyes. 

 

“Come on… you told me we weren’t going back there!”  Kristoff groused as the ice-mancer alluded to his second most hated place on God’s green earth.  The first being Tortuga (because how can so many people be that… disgusting, in one place?).  “Elsa…”  He groaned, and watched with defeated eyes as the captain turned towards the helm and called out to her helmsman, the short snowman:

 

“Olaf!  Set a course for Corona!”  There was a collective cheer around the deck at hearing their captain’s proclamation of their destination. 

-x-

“I beseech you, Queen Snow White… I merely ask you to keep your eyes and ears open… and to let me search your lands…”  He stood at the forefront of a small group of knights.  Dressed to impress in his royal colors, he peered up at the queen of these lands, the wondrous Snow White, skin as pale as he’d seen anyone with hair long and black in a braid wrapped around the crown of her head and he dress was long and cream-colored—every bit the royal—she was as beautiful and innocent as he felt Anna to be.  It made his heart only hurt more that his only daughter had been taken from right under her nose. 

 

“King Adris.  I will keep my eyes and ears open in my lands… but I cannot allow you to search my kingdom without limit.”  She paused, holding her hand up as he moved to interrupt her.  “My people have a right to their privacy, your majesty.  I fought hard and lost my husband in the war that gave them this right, and I refuse to allow anyone to take this right away.”  Pausing again, she moved her hands to clasp in front of her:  “If you find probable cause that one of the people in my kingdom is holding your daughter hostage, then you are to come back to me… and we will approach them with my knights…”  This time, her mood darkened, her pure blue eyes taking on a grey look—“To do otherwise is an act of war… am I understood?”  The king of Arendelle faltered at the woman’s suddenly change in demeanor, and hesitantly he bowed respectively.

 

“Yes, your highness.  We thank you for your time and hospitality.”  With the soft dismissal from the queen, the king of Arendelle left the throne room of her kingdom and continued on his journey.

-x-

On the horizon of their third day traveling on the sea, she heard the exclamation from the Crow’s Nest high above the deck:  “Land ho!”  Moving to face forward, the captain took in the shining dome on the horizon.  Home to many of Europe’s pirates, brigands, merchants, and other such ‘low-lives’; and also home to her cousin, the Pirate Queen Rapunzel, and her newest man of the hour Flynn Rider.  She hoped to be able to stock up with little to no money lost, as well as sell the trinket she’d picked up from Arendelle. 

 

“Prepare to dock!”  She yelled out over the deck at her crew.  Most were excited to be home for however short a time, and the rest were happy to have a break from all of the men they saw.  Elsa hoped to hear word of the captured princess.  Even if the ship wasn’t docked in Corona, maybe she could get a clue as which pirate had a hand in kidnapping her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: For anybody that cares how I came up with Elsa’s last name—I’ve named her father Alf, and according to what I’ve found about surnames from their particular area of the world during their approximate time in history, is that daughter’s take the first name of their father’s with the added suffix '-dotter', so her surname should literally translate to ‘Daughter of Alf.’ Now… the internet is not always correct, but it works for the story. If you would like to correct me on my information, go ahead, I’ll take whatever you say into consideration as I continued to write ‘Of the Sea’  
> And I named the King ‘Adris’ …if he actually has a name, someone let me know and I’ll change it… but as far as I know, the man is just known as ‘King of Arendelle.’
> 
> So that’s a lengthy Author’s Note… -dies-
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!! =D


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or its associated characters… I’m just borrowing them for a bit of fun.

It took most of the remaining hours of daylight they had to reach the rather large city of Corona.  Having to pull up the sails, slow the speed, and bring the large boat in just exactly right—it took time, especially if the corroboration between the crew and the helmsman didn’t go just right, then they had to try it again.  Olaf (and Elsa) preferred to just get it in the first go, so they took it a bit slower than some of the other ships that managed to beat them to the Corona docks.  So, after most of the day was gone, Elsa was glad to see that her home was safely anchored at the docks.

“Els… are you going to see them now?”  Her first mate spoke, stepping up from helping the crew with the various activities involved in docking the ship.  “You should probably… wait…”  He trailed off as he watched the blonde woman move around him towards the ramp—only to be stopped by a man in shoddy formal clothes.

“This cannot be docked here!  No room!  Need open space!  Queen Rapunzel and her consort are expecting big company!”  The man looked to be an import from Singapore or Thailand, and it didn’t sound like he’d been raised in an English speaking country.  His black hair was in a braid, and he held a piece of wood with a small stack of paper attached to it.  “Quick! Move!”  The man made a ‘shooing’ gesture, before turning on his heels in an attempt to exit the ship the way he’d come aboard.

“I’m sorry… but Rapunzel isn’t expecting bigger company than me.”  Elsa started, and the man rounded on her.  “This is my usual docking spot.  I don’t know who you are, but you definitely aren’t the tax collector from the last time I happened to drop by.”  She said, keeping her hands clasped in front of her, taking in the man’s expression—observing every twitch or movement of his dark eyes. 

“NO nonono, Queen Rapunzel is expecting BIG company.  You small.  Small ship, small company.  Leave.”  The man left the ship, and Elsa crossed her arms in annoyance at the man’s audacity to treat her like she was a common person.  She was a pirate captain.  She stiffed tax collectors like him all the time, why couldn’t he realize this?  Deciding that it wasn’t worth the time, Elsa turned around to find Kristoff standing there with arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

“So…”

“Leave the ship here.”  She shot back.  “If he comes back… feign ignorance… or that you don’t speak English… whatever works.”  She shot over her shoulder as she turned to leave her ship.  It the day may be close to over, but she still had a lot of work to do.  Despite what that bug of man seemed to think, Rapunzel was expecting her.  Just probably not in the capacity that Elsa was wanting.  Stepping off the wood of the docks and onto the cobblestone that paved the Corona streets, Elsa felt the slightest beginnings of a headache beginning to set in.  With a gloved hand, she reached up and ran it from temple to temple, letting free a small spark of her ice powers hoping to calm down the roaring fire that was beginning just beneath her scalp.  Satisfied that the fire had been pushed back for the moment, she let her arm fall and she looked down the busy street in front of her.

Corona was built around one singular construct:  the castle.  Since Corona used to be a kingdom, a highly respected kingdom, it made sense that the capital city of what was once a prosperous country, was built around a marvelous castle.  Tall spires, and towers; great stone blocks.  Gold inlay on nearly every door and spire.  It was beautiful in the sunrise and sunset.  But the city that had grown around it since the great rebellions, caused the beauty of the castle to dissipate.  Although it was a noticeable construct against the shacks and barely put-together houses, it wasn’t the castle of its former glory—and Elsa had been sad to see the gold stripped out of the walls, doors, and even the spires.

The people that continued to live here were some of the lowest in the nearby country; a good portion of them were pirates, or former pirates.  Others were seedy businessmen, prostitutes, merchants that couldn’t sell anywhere else, bounty hunters, mercenaries.  All sorts of people.  Not a lot of them could be considered ‘nice people.’  Actually, the only ‘nice’ person that Elsa had come across in this hellhole had been Kristoff, and she’d only met him by chance.  She had been having money issues, and her previous employer had dumped her in Corona.  So, after a few years spent hiding and fighting in the rebellions against Gothel and her crew, Kristoff and Elsa had used the money Rapunzel gave them and bought a ship.  However, Kristoff didn’t have the will to command a ship full of men, so he’d kindly agreed to have Elsa captain the vessel.  It had been an interesting experience, their early years together.  But that’s a story for another time…

“ ‘Ey!  Els!  Nice ta see ya, chica!  Lookin’ mighty fine I migh’ add.”  Looking briefly to her left, she was greeted with the sight of a large burly man, in front of a smithy.  He was wearing a thick leather apron and a metal mask that would protect his face from any flames that had decided to jump from the furnace.  He was a balding redhead with kind eyes, but the amount of scars up and down his arms suggested that he’d led a hard life.  This man…  “C’mon over ‘ere and give me a hug, Els.  It’s been awhile.”  He chuckled out, putting down his tongs and hammer, forgetting whatever piece he was working on when she’d walked past his shop.  Removing his gloves, he threw them on a table and Elsa smiled as she turned to meet him halfway for the bear hug he’d asked for. 

“Oof.”  Elsa let out as the man wrapped his great big arms around her and squeezed, lifting her up and off the ground, before putting her back on her feet.  “Kai.  It’s great to see you.”  She said with a smile.  “I’m sorry that I don’t visit more often.”  The man just brushed off the apology as he turned back to the chunk of metal he’d put down.  “What are you working on?”  She asked curiously; it wasn’t anything right now, but when the man finished with it, it would no doubt be as amazing as his other pieces. 

“Oh, nothin’ special.  Some new bloke askin’ fer a sword—someone referred him ta me.”  He smiled, moving the chunk of metal onto another bench, clearly done with it for the moment.  “What are ya doin’ back in Corona, Elsa… you and Kristoff weren’t supposed ta be back for a while… ‘punzel’s not expecting you til winter.”  Elsa crossed her arms as she moved to lean against the table he’d cleared.  “Wha’ kind of trouble are ya in?” 

“No trouble, Kai.”  Elsa said, peering down at the floor.  “I imagine you’ve been keeping up with the rumor mill?”  The man nodded, unsure of why Elsa wanted to know.  She’d never paid any mind to rumors, always looking for work straight from the source.  “I’m… looking into something… has… anybody been bragging about something they’ve acquired recently?  Expensive…”  Kai scratched at his chin as he thought about all he’d heard in the past day and a half.

“I can’t say that I’ve heard much… there’s been a few new ships in the harbor… most of them pirate as you can ‘magine.”  He thought for a few moments more.  “I can keep an ear out t’night if’n ya want?  How long you stayin’ in Corona?”  Elsa uncrossed her arms as she stood straight.

“I was hoping to conclude my business quickly…”  Kai nodded.  “So… if you do hear anything…”

“I’ll have a messenger drop ya a letter tomorrow morning.”  He smiled at this, before gesturing for Elsa to give him another hug, which she did.  “Rapunzel will be after your head if you don’t drop by.” 

“I know Kai.  I was headed there when you caught me.”  He nodded in understanding at her before turning back to his work.  Elsa was happy to leave the man to do just that.  And with a sigh, she turned from the smithy and back on the main road towards the castle.

-x-

The rocking.  Always the rocking.  Back and forth.  Side to side.  Forth and back.  Left and right.  Constant.  It was a surprise that she’d not gotten seasick after a day of going through this.  But… she’d managed to keep all of her fluids and semi-digested food inside her body.  Even if she felt like puking all over the dirt and grime of the wood floor would make her feel better.  There were the constant sounds from the decks above:  voices, footsteps, winds howling, sails billowing.  It was sort of comforting that she wasn’t alone, but it also wasn’t comforting that the ship was full of strange men—strange men that don’t see women very often.  She wasn’t too reassured by the man that visited her earlier; he said that they wouldn’t touch her… but how much control can one man have over a hundred?  Or two hundred?  Someone was bound to slip up?  Right?

_Anna… stop worrying yourself… it’ll only make this whole thing worse…_   Right.  Worse than being kidnapped while watching someone being brutally murdered right in front of you—and on her eighteenth name day as well.  It was all a right bucket of shit.  _I just want to go home…_  

Curled up on the small cot that was laid in the small cell, tears began to leak from her eyes.  She was so very tired of crying.  But when she couldn’t do much else to distract herself… crying seemed to be the only time-passer available.  So cry she did… even as the men had a party on the decks above her.  Celebrating gods-knew-what, for whatever reason.  But they got drunk, and they were merry.

-x-

“Nothing?”  Elsa asked.

“Nothing, Elsa… I’m sorry.”  The brunette answered her.  She’d spent the better part of an hour talking to her cousin—the ‘ruler’ of Corona.  Short brown hair, bright green eyes; dressed in a simply made dress, barefoot—with a chameleon on her shoulder and a brigand by her side.  Well… he was a respectable man, but he was dressed like a thief.  And from what she’d heard, he was a thief.  Before he’d met Rapunzel.  And then the whole True Love spiel that everyone is so happy about in stories.  “Your ship can stay in the harbor, tax-free, until you are ready to depart.  And I will have my people keep an ear out for any word of this precious cargo.  But I have not heard much of anything.”  The brunette seemed really saddened that she couldn’t help the girl—and Elsa knew that she was.

The blonde couldn’t help but feel like she’d hit a dead end.  Between Kai and Rapunzel, they should have heard something about the princess’s kidnapping; something about the people responsible.  A heist that big wouldn’t stay under wraps for long.  People were bound to brag about such an endeavor—it’s just how pirates were.  And Elsa knew that only pirates would be dumb enough to attempt such a risky kidnapping in the first place.  If the guard had been attentive that night, like they should have been, then the princess would have been safe, and not one pirate would have made it out of the fjord.  But as luck would have it, two pirate ships had made it out of the fjord that night.  One with the princess on it.  And hers.

“It is good to see you though… Rapunzel.”  Elsa spoke softly after the silence began to ring in her ears.  “Despite the circumstances of my being here… it’s never bad enough to make seeing you a horrible thing.”  This made the brunette queen of Corona grin.  The girl bounced down from her throne and enveloped Elsa in a hug.  One that Elsa was hesitant to return.  Before remembering that her hands were gloved, and she wrapped her arms tightly around the smaller girl, breathing in her familiar scent.  “I’ve missed you.”  Rapunzel stepped back.

“You should visit more often, then.”  The brunette offered.

“I have a ship to run, Rapunzel.  A crew to feed and pay.  And Kristoff hates Corona… almost as much as he hates Tortuga.  I promised him that I wouldn’t force him back here.”  Rapunzel frowned.  “I would have dropped him off somewhere before coming here this winter to do  business.”  Elsa responded before she would hear Rapunzel’s question about their bi-yearly visit in the coming winter.  “Anyway…”

“Elsa… you are always welcome here…. And….”  Elsa paused in her movement away from the smaller girl.  “You might want to check out the Ugly Duckling tavern tonight.  If anybody… knows about this… job… someone in there will be sure to know…”  Elsa smiled gratefully.

“Thank you, Rapunzel.  I’ll make sure to check there.”  Turning, Elsa left the queen and her consort to their business of the night.  Without much thought, she moved down the roads of the city towards the tavern that Rapunzel had mentioned.  Perhaps someone there would know.

-x-

“Hmm… well are you a pretty little thing…”

Jolting slightly at the voice coming from the darkness, she stayed curled up on the bed.  The jingling of keys alerted her to the man’s intent to enter her cell.  And when the squealing of the hinges reached her ears… she knew that she was in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: So… chapter… five. Filler. Big… heap… of filler. Also… maybe a little bit of Elsa and Kristoff’s backstory… not sure if I’m going to expand on that or not…  
> Which… I’m still not sure how I feel about this chapter…  
> Anyway… hope you enjoyed. And thank you for sticking around this long for an update…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or its associated characters… I’m just borrowing them for a bit of fun.
> 
> Warnings: None for this chapter
> 
> Notes: Here’s chapter six, enjoy =D

-x-

Laughter. Yelling. Screaming. More loud guffawing. Hell, even the occasional burst of vocals from a darkened alleyway—suggesting that someone was having a very good time. It all seemed to blur together in a particular large migraine for the blonde pirate. A migraine, that she couldn’t afford to have at the moment. She was on a mission. Albeit, a mission that would garner no wealth or notoriety for her ship and crew; a mission that would probably cause most of her crew to leave her, because she they weren’t about saving ‘damsels in distress’, they didn’t leave their families to go on missions of charity. They joined her crew with the promise of adventure and wealth. Riches and bitches, she’d heard her men call it when they assumed she wasn’t listening.

 

_Maybe… they’re right then… this isn’t my problem…_ The blonde ice queen thought to herself as she walked along the road, subconsciously avoiding the nightlife around her. Swerving to her left to avoid an unwanted grope to either her derriere or her bosom, she wasn’t sure—but it was avoided nonetheless. Sighing, she ducked under the tossing of a half-full mug; apparently someone had dragged their brawl outside and were waiting until that moment to throw their alcohol at each other. _But… neither was Gothel… and I helped regardless of the cost to myself…._ That voice in the back of her head chose then to remind her yet again that it wasn’t just her anymore. And it wasn’t really her then either. Kristoff had been with her for that major event in her life. Now, she had a crew aboard a ship to think of. People that relied on her orders to feed and clothe themselves, and their families, if need be.

 

“I need to sell the pendant…” She muttered to herself, remembering at that moment the reason they had gone to Arendelle in the first place. Someone had offered a hefty sum, with a lot of zeroes, for that one artifact located in the King and Queen’s vault in their city home. The only problem was that the buyer was all the way in the Southern Isles. They’d gone south… but not south enough. Corona was south west of Arendelle, a coastal pirate paradise. While the Southern Isles was a collection of islands branching off the mainland, and they weren’t as pirate friendly as Corona. But to be fair… there wasn’t really any place pirate friendly in the ever shrinking world. “Right… stay on task Elsa. She said the Ugly Duckling.”

 

With her mind set, the pirate captain continued her walk down the long road to the source of most of the ruckus. _Ah-ha…_ Smirking, Elsa looked upon one of the most rundown buildings in the entire city. It had started out as a rather beautiful mansion property. But when the rebellions happened, the brigands and mercenaries that helped demanded some sort of payment. And one of the men received this establishment. Though why the man named it ‘the Ugly Duckling’ was beyond anyone. Elsa approached the front door and had to quickly jump out of the way as a pair of men came running out of the swinging doors with a man held between them. She chuckled as she watched them toss the obviously drunk third man, feet into the air and winced when she heard the crunch of his landing. “That had ta hurt.” She heard somewhere to her right.

 

Turning her eyes towards the voice, she took note of the older woman that was standing there. She wasn’t hunched over, or decrepit; no, she was standing tall, and well dressed with maybe a few streaks of gray in her dark hair. “Gerda!” Elsa exclaimed. The woman smiled in response and moved quickly to hug the ice witch. And as before, Elsa was hesitant to return such a hug. However, Gerda didn’t remain long enough for Elsa to come to a decision.

 

“How are ye dear?” The older woman asked as she gestured for Elsa to follow her inside the building. “I imagine it’s good if you’re back here… though I know you weren’t due back for a few months.” Elsa grimaced slightly, it seemed that everybody knew that she was here earlier than scheduled. Was she really that organized?

 

“Well, I thought I’d return for a few days while the crew relaxed. Perhaps I could pick up a few jobs while I’m at it…” Elsa let her eyes sweep the room for a moment before she looked back to Gerda. “Speaking of which… have you heard anything? Has anybody been bragging about anything recently?” It was a little obvious. But her questions could be about anything, so Elsa wasn’t too worried that Gerda might be suspicious of her words.

 

“Hrm… not that I can remember. There was a ship that came in today… shortly before yours. The crew seemed mighty happy. I remember a few of them came in here, bragging about getting rich… but…” She paused for a moment. “They didn’t say how they were getting rich… most of us just took it as a young ‘uns ambition… you know how it is.” The blonde nodded in agreement to the woman. “Why you ask? Sounds like you’re looking for something specific…” Gerda eyed her curiously then as they approached the bar. There was a young man working behind it. He seemed soft, yet still muscular. Elsa remembered that the boys in the tavern often referred to his as ‘Marshmallow’ because he wouldn’t brawl with the rest of them… said he was too ‘soft’. The blonde pirate smiled in greeting and the man gave a slight wave before moving off to fill an order.

 

“I’m just… seeking information, Gerda. The less you know… the better.” Elsa didn’t like lying to people she considered her allies. But with the kidnapping of a princess, there were only a few people she could trust. And although Gerda was one of the few at the top of the list, nobody else in the room was even remotely trustworthy—she couldn’t risk someone overhearing and possibly alerting the people that had kidnapped Princess Anna. Then she would be worse off now than she was when she started. “I think I’ll just have a bit of water, Gerda… I need to be able to walk when I’m through here.” Elsa spoke softly and the older woman nodded before setting a mug full of water in front of the girl, walking off when she was finished.

 

-x-

 

“What do you mean there’s nothing?!” The man yelled. The knight that stood before him only bowed his head lower in response to his king’s anger; he wasn’t doing anything wrong. They just couldn’t find any information on this ‘Elliot’ person, and the king deserved to know. “We’ve spent weeks in this godforsaken country, and you mean to tell me that there is no information to this man’s whereabouts? This is the border country to Arendelle. He **has** to be here.” The king yelled, his fists banging on to the table that was set in front of him.

 

“I apologize, your majesty. But there is no sign of an Elliot, or any man who looks as you described, here.” The knight paused. “We can continue to search, your majesty. But the Queen and King of this land do not like the way we are pestering their citizens… we’ve already have altercations with the law enforcement of this kingdom…” The king seemed to seethe at the barely disguised reprimand that this knight was giving him. “I mean no disrespect, your majesty. But… perhaps you should return to your wife, and the kingdom. It does not look well to have a neighboring monarch in the border country.” Another knight stepped forward, and the king knew him instantly as his Knight Commander, his most trusted military advisor.

 

“Your majesty. What he says is true. We will leave plenty of wanted posters around, and the Queen Snow White has agreed to keep up the search. If this ‘Elliot’ is here, and if he has Princess Anna, he will be found… but I think that you should return to the castle and resume your duties as reigning monarch… your majesty.” The knight commander spoke, knowing full well that he could be reprimanded and be further disciplined if the king saw this advice as a statement against his order as King of Arendelle. He only hoped that the man would see reason.

 

“We will rest here tonight, then. Tomorrow… I will have my decision as to our next action.”

 

-x-

 

“Hmm… pretty little thing, ain’cha?” Came the drunken voice from beside her. Blue eyes danced from the rim of her mug to the unshaven face and the fogged eyes, the disgusting smell of the man wafting into her nostrils. Her only reaction was the want to vomit. However, she merely gave him a bored stare. “What say you an’ me go up to my room… and I can show you what you’re missing…” The man leered and Elsa felt coldness seep through the fabric of her gloves and begin to ice over the remaining water in her mug. Still, she remained silent, preferring to ignore the man. “Y’know… it’s rude to ignore a man when he’s speaking…”

 

“It’s rude… to proposition a woman, when she is spoken for.” Now that’s a voice she didn’t expect to hear. Turning her now shocked blue eyes to the owner of the arm that had just wrapped around her shoulders, she was shocked to see the yellow-blonde hair of her first mate. There was a threat in his eyes and his lips were set in a grim line. The drunk man quickly backed off. “So… I take you haven’t found anything yet?” Kristoff asked as he peered at the frozen mug in her hand. “You also… might want to calm down a bit.” Elsa looked down at the mug and quickly released the object.

 

“No… I haven’t found anything specific out. Except that there was a ship in today that boasted getting rich… but there was no explanation as to how.” Elsa moved to rest her head on his shoulder, to further the illusion that she was Kristoff’s woman. Or wench as most of these men seemed to say.

 

“Well… then maybe I should tell you about this.” He moved his free hand into view and Elsa’s eyes widened at the folded parchment he held there. “Apparently our good friend Kai… found something out.” Elsa snatched the parchment out of his hand quickly and opened it up. He was quick to move out of her space, giving her a moment to read what was on the parchment.

 

“But…”

 

“Yea… I know.”

 

“But… we…”

 

“Uh huh…”

 

“Damnitall…”

 

“That’s exactly what I said.”

 

-x-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: So… what was on the note? Is it the final clue as to who is responsible for Anna’s kidnapping? Will we find out what happened to Anna? Will Marshmallow be as lovable as he was in the movie?
> 
>  
> 
> Find out, in the next chapter of OF THE SEA!
> 
>  
> 
> And now that my fun is over, hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or its associated characters… I’m just borrowing them for a bit of fun.
> 
> Warnings: None that I know of for this chapter. (Like always, message me if something triggers) 
> 
> Notes: Here’s chapter seven. =D

-x-

_Ugh…_

 

They’d left the dirty and loud tavern moments after Kristoff had handed her the note. She’d unfolded it only to wonder why she’d even thought that she’d like the outcome of her visit to Corona—they never ended particularly well when she arrived at any other time outside of her scheduled bi-yearly visits. The last time she’d shown up ‘unannounced’, a group of bandits had revolted against Rapunzel—and as Rapunzel’s cousin, she felt obligated to step in. Needless to say, the bandits still aren’t walking quite right. In fact, if it hadn’t have been for her cousin, she probably would have gone further since they’d threatened the only family she had left in the world. But that wasn’t quite as hectic as the invasion of one, Rolf Quenby. He was the captain of a ship called the “Weselton”, and he fancied himself a ‘Duke’ rather than the ship captain that he was.

 

The man had been a little weasel. He’d thought to start up a full-scale rebellion in the city that Rapunzel ruled. And Kristoff and Elsa had arrived in Corona for an unscheduled supply stop (they’d been mauled by some manner of beast on the seas), and had happened upon the man charging into the castle to kill the Queen and take her ‘kingdom’ for himself. Elsa didn’t like to think of herself as an angry person, or particularly murderous, but the man had crossed the line. And now—

 

_“Apparently our good friend Kai… found something out.” Elsa snatched the parchment out of his hand quickly and opened it up. He was quick to move out of her space, giving her a moment to read what was on the parchment_.

 

\--looking down at the note in her hands, she read off the name that was written in Kai’s sturdy scrawl: _Rolf Quenby, ‘Duke’ of Weselton._ “I… hate… pirates…” She growled, crushing the piece of paper in her hand. The blonde first mate of her beloved ship stepped up beside her on the deck of that ship. They were both looking over the starboard side, contemplating their next move. To involve Corona in their spat with the Princess’s kidnappers? Or to wait until they are open sea to take the girl back…

 

“Ya know… some people might find that statement awfully confusing, Els.” The former ice harvester said with a smirk evident on his face by the lilt in his voice. However, this did not lift Elsa’s spirits. Her hand clenched tighter and Kristoff watched as the crushed parchment frosted over in her fist.

 

“Like him. I hate pirates… like him.” She turned her head to look at her first mate and friend. “We make our move tonight. Put together a small, and I do mean small, group of the men.” Moving around the blonde man, she moved towards the helm of the ship, just before stepping up on to the first stair, she turned her head to Kristoff once more: “We meet on the docks in thirty minutes, Kristoff. Be ready.”

 

-x-

 

“Hmm… well aren’t you a pretty little thing…”

Jolting slightly at the voice coming from the darkness, she stayed curled up on the bed. The jingling of keys alerted her to the man’s intent to enter her cell. And when the squealing of the hinges reached her ears… she knew that she was in trouble. However, his movements were sluggish, and he couldn’t seem to walk in a straight line, suggesting that all of the hollers and yells and general partying noise she heard from the decks above had inebriated this man.

 

“Please… don’t hurt me…” Spoke softly, to produce a picture of weakness upon this man. The man was merely laughing as he swayed closer and closer towards their prisoner. “Please…” Her eyes began to tear up as the man grew closer to her. Anna waited. This man’s center of balance was especially distorted as he lost his footing and stumbled to his right, before regaining his balance and stumbling to the left. He, perhaps, had much experience with inebriation as he never actually fell to the floor while he walked. It was just taking him a bit longer to get to where Anna was situated on the cot. The redhead moved further back on the cot, pressing her back into the ship’s wall.

 

“Hehe heh. We’re gonna have a lot of fun, girly.” The man said with a sickly grin on his bearded face. Just as he reached the cot, the ship seemed to move just right and the man stumbled. His face fell into the thin mattress and its blanket, quickly Anna jabbed her foot out into the man’s head as hard as she could. The man flopped backwards onto the cold floor. As he lay there, Anna heard a long growl-like noise, before the man’s mouth opened suddenly and he let out a loud snore. Anna could not help but let out a snicker.

 

_He fell asleep!_ And the door to her cell was still open as well. Moving to the door, she moved outside of it before realizing something. _The noise… it’s gone._ Well, not gone. Just different. There were thumping noises, they seemed mostly consecutive and the thumping stopped after quite a few moments. “What is going on…” She whispered to herself as she moved outside of the bars and down the long hallway. There was an open room full of downed drunken men that led to a staircase that led upwards. The redhead was quick to move over the rest of the wood floor to the steps. Running up the steps, her feet stumbled slightly in her haste to be free of her kidnappers ship, before she picked herself back up and tried to get her shaking legs to work the rest of the way up the steps to the next deck.

 

When she reached the next deck, it looked much the same way. Except for the few men that were still moving about. “The captive! She’s free!” One of them shouted. This roused the small handful of men that were barely awake, and they all moved to their feet. “Get her! The Duke won’t like if she gets away.” The same man called. Then they all moved towards her.

 

However, the thumps were interrupted by a violent shaking of the ship, causing the men to stumble and Anna to fall to her knees. Her month or so on the ship was nothing compared to their lifetime at sea, so while they were quiet okay with being able to stay on their feet (for the most part, a few dropped), she was quick to fall to her knees. “Get her!” Another yelled. And the group charged.

 

“Get AWAY FROM HER!” Came a yell from somewhere behind them. Anna looked back the men to see a shadowed individual in blue-tinted clothing. The person had white-blonde hair atop their head, and a blue half-mask upon their face.

 

“Elliot?” Was the only thing that came to Anna’s mind. There had been a similarly dressed man at her name-day celebration. He’d asked her to dance. He’d been lovely. The men didn’t seem to be deterred from their charge towards Anna, only one had turned to face the new arrival to their deck.

 

“Cap’n! Everyone’s been subdued!” Came a call from a deck above them. The new arrival turned towards the staircase that led to the next deck and called back:

 

“Alright. Be prepared to leave. I’ve found the princess.” The man above deck seemed to find this information good and moved away from the stairway. “Now… I said: Leave. Her. Alone.” Anna felt something peculiar happen then. See, during the entirety of her trek from the brig to her present position, she’d been sweating because it was most definitely hot aboard the ship. While Arendelle was situated in a place where the weather was naturally cool (not cold, but not hot), Corona was in a place where it would slightly warmer than usual. Add to the fact that she was full of nervous energy at escaping her captor’s clutches—Anna was hot. But, the temperature changed suddenly.

 

 

The floorboards of grime turned to sheet of ice, and the men that were moving towards her slipped to the floor and hit various objects located around them. Some were sufficiently knocked out, while others continued to attempt to stand. The man that stood in front of the new comer, however, seemed to not have partaken in the drinks for the evening and was standing just fine on the ice. “Ah… the ice witch has seen fit to grace us with her presence.” The man laughed out.

 

“And the ice witch has seen fit to take you out of the equation.” Anna’s ‘savior’ spoke, and the redhead realized that the voice was distinctly female. _So… this isn’t Elliot…_ She was somewhat disheartened at realizing this, but it did not deter her from her goal of freedom. So, although the floor was covered in ice, Anna still moved. She ran across the slipping wood-ice of the deck’s floor and knocked herself into the man that stood between her and the person that was before the stairway that would lead to her freedom. The man obviously didn’t expect it as he stumbled forward and lost his footing before hitting his head on a perfectly place barrel and falling to the ground—unconscious. “Well… that wasn’t quite how I planned to do it…” The woman smiled, Anna could see it in her blue eyes as well as an outline of the woman’s lips through the blue silk around her lips. “But that works.” The redhead smiled back, and the ship lurched suddenly; Anna moved to grasp onto the woman’s bare hand. But at the last moment, the woman’s hand moved suddenly and Anna found herself nearly falling to the floor. Before the wood-ice of the floor could meet her face, she stopped falling.

 

There was a hand grasping onto the fabric at the back of her dress. “I’m sorry Princess… but I have to insist that you not touch my hands… I apologize.” The woman spoke quietly. “Now come along. It seems my men were a little too hasty for my liking… they’ve already begun to sink the ship.” She informed before guiding the princess to the wooden steps of the ship and letting the redhead head up to the top deck ahead of her. “To the port side. There’s a row boat.” She called out.

 

“… you’re not kidnapping me for ransom are you?” Anna called to the woman as they came to the railing of the ship where a rope ladder hung.

 

“What? Kidnap you from your kidnappers? Don’t be absurd!” the woman called back.

 

“ELSA!”

 

“Hurry onto the boat. Kristoff and my men will get you to safety.” The woman spoke, before she rushed the girl over the railing and onto the rope ladder. “Hurry!” She called over as she heard someone running across the wood of the deck floor.

 

“Elsa! You bitch!” Anna heard the cry. It was a familiar voice, the man that had visited her in her cell. Although the amount of time that had passed since them was unknown to her, she knew that it had happened quite a bit ago. But before she could hurry back up the ladder to help the woman who’d saved her, the rope ladder was cut and she was falling down.

 

“I’ll kill you! You bitch!” Was heard as she fell, and Anna wondered if the woman was going to survive a bout with this man. And if she was going to survive a fall from the side of his ship; she hadn’t seen the boat that the woman had spoken of in her haste to get away from her captors. And she wasn’t entirely sure if she could swim in the dress she was wearing. _Oh…_

 

She expected the water to engulf her. Yet instead, warm arms seemed to hug her close as she fell into them. “Well hello there. Nice of you to drop in.” Came a boyishly charming voice, probably from the person that caught her. Looking up, she noticed a large masculine jaw and nose, dark eyes that held a hint of laughter, and blonde hair. Not like the woman’s, his was darker—more yellow.

 

“That was a horrible joke there Kristoff, and you should be ashamed of yourself.” Came the call of another man on the boat.

 

“Oh shut up and row. We need to get the ship ready to set sail by the time Elsa gets back.” The blonde ordered to the men that sat around him. There were three sets of oars, and there were six men on the boat, not including Kristoff. Each man held an oar. “Let’s go.”

 

“But what about her?” Anna asked, noticing that they weren’t waiting for the woman that had saved her.

 

“Elsa? She can take care of herself.” The man, Kristoff, said with a smile; but Anna could see the look of concern in his eyes as he looked up at the ship as they rowed away.

 

-Meanwhile back on the Weselton-

 

“Elsa! You’ve ruined yet another job for me!” The man called from his place just outside the door to his quarters. He’d no doubt been sleeping off the night of drinking when the commotion started. And had awoken just in time to notice that his crew had been incapacitated and his captive was being pushed over the side of his ship. “I won’t stand for this! This time—you die!” He drew a pistol and in that same instant, he shot it straight for the captain of the Snow Queen.

 

-x-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Wow… it’s been awhile…  
> Alright, so chapter seven… (holy shit I’m on seven O.o ) I like the way that I wrote the ‘Anna-saving’ scene. xD It wasn’t how I was originally going to do it, I was originally going to have Elsa come out of nowhere and rip the would-be attacker off of Anna. But I felt that Anna somewhat saving herself would authenticate her as a character in this AU a little more, since I haven’t really focused on her too much. (I didn’t want her to appear as fragile as I think I made her out to be in the first few chapters, because Anna isn’t some damsel in distress. But there’s only so much you can do from a cell made of iron.) 
> 
> Yes. The ‘big baddy’ is the Duke of Weselton. I enjoy villain-izing him. =D So hopefully you enjoyed a little bit of that.
> 
> Um… I’m probably going to write a bit of back story for Elsa and Kristoff since it’s mentioned in the last few chapters that they’ve had to help Rapunzel reclaim Corona from Gothel, and that there were a few attempts on Rapunzel’s life that Elsa has been involved in. Kind of a character development thing. Tell me what you guys would think of that? Kay? If you’d enjoy it here, or I can write a companion fic. I haven’t exactly decided yet, so maybe some of you can help me choose. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. =D


End file.
